


Supergirl Punches a White Supremacist

by Anti_Gravity



Series: All Your Favorite Characters Punching Nazis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Gravity/pseuds/Anti_Gravity
Summary: In which Lena Luthor's love interest saves the world, one broken nose at a time





	Supergirl Punches a White Supremacist

Supergirl is a pure being of love and light. She does not harm unnecessarily, and she tries not to take too strong of a public political stance. However . . .

Kara Danvers _REALLY_ hates Nazis.

So when she intervened in a white supremacist rally, it was only with mild remorse that she broke one of their noses.

To be fair, she did apologize. It's just that Lena was giving a speech about equality and white privilege and she was so good but they kept _shouting_ at her and it was so _rude_. And then they started shoving people and it could have escalated to a riot and more people were paying attention to the altercation than to Lena and--well, there were about a dozen more good reasons she could come up with, but J'onn didn't seem to think any of them were good enough.

Alex, on the other hand, watched Kara's dressing down with amusement. She'd been through a punk phase and had broken her share of Nazi noses. And Lena...Lena didn't know Kara and Supergirl were one and the same, so she had no problem telling her best friend how hot Supergirl had looked when she'd made the KKK Grand Dragon piss himself.

 

"I swear, Kara, you should have been there. God, she was magnificent. Dangling the man thirty feet off the ground by his heels. I didn't think I could get any more turned on, but then she glanced over her shoulder and _smirked_ at me like she _knew_."

Kara blushed lightly. She _had_ known. And it was the sole reason she'd almost dropped the man, causing him to piss himself mid-air and drizzling his followers below.

"Anyway, once she put him down, she yelled at everyone to go home. Most of them left immediately, but a few of them wanted to show how tough they were and tried to mace her. But she just blew it back in their faces!" Lena laughed.

Kara grinned.

"So then they started throwing punches blindly, and Supergirl dodged them easily, of course. The police finally stepped in and started making arrests, and one guy in a White Lives Matter shirt tried to make a run for it. Supergirl just sort of...darted into his path, and he ran head first into her waiting fist. I wish you could have seen the look on her face when his nose broke."

Kara was glad Lena wasn't looking at her, because she was fairly certain she was making that same face right now. A sort of--

"A sort of unapologetic chagrin."

Yeah, that.

"Lena Luthor," Kara said affectionately, "I had no idea you condoned violence."

Lena shrugged.

"Sometimes...people who are Nazis...need to be punched."


End file.
